Renacer Decepticon
by xixh4n
Summary: Cybertron ha sido restaurado, los Autobots han triunfado, y las fuerzas Decepticon están en retirada. Pero en medio de este desolador escenario, la última unidad de élite Decepticon que queda se convertirá en la última línea de defensa. ¿Su objetivo? Revivir a la facción por la que lo han dado todo, cueste lo que cueste. La gloria perdurará hasta que todos seamos uno. (OC s, otros)
1. Introducción

**Transformers: Renacer Decepticon**

**Nota del autor/aclaración:**

¡Saludos, lectores! Hoy quisiera compartir con ustedes una idea para un fic, o una historia, como me gusta llamarlas, sobre cierta serie de televisión que, a decir verdad, me gustó mucho. Se trata de Transformers: Prime, y pese a que es sin duda un show televisivo dirigido más bien a niños, algunas de las historias que presentaba, así como sucedía con personajes, invitaban a una apreciación más madura y/o oscura de lo común en la tv de estos días. Otro detalle curioso, y que me hace tenerle cierto cariño a la serie, es que fue mi puerta de entrada al mundo de Transformers fuera de las películas de Michael Bay –que debo aclarar desde ya, no me gustan para nada- y la causante de mi interés por conocer más sobre series como G1, Beast Wars, Energon, Armada, etc, así como otras un tantito menos conocidas como Headmasters. Al mismo tiempo, también jugué a fondo los videojuegos War For Cybertron y Fall Of Cybertron, que se ubican en el mismo universo de TF: Prime, y que permiten hacer ciertas conexiones con la serie. Si nos los han jugado o no los conocen, se los recomiendo; no sólo son juegos divertidos, sino también un medio para conocer más del mundo de los Transformers y de sus personajes. Con eso dicho, la historia que quiero presentarles hoy es un tanto diferente a la temática usual que uno ve en los medios (Autobots buenos, Decepticons malos), empezando por lo más básico del fic: su historia y sus personajes. Así, planeo que este fic contenga referencias y/o elementos tanto de TF: Prime como de otras series y juegos, aunque obviamente, siempre pertenecientes al universo de Transformers.

**Historia:**

(SPOILERS, No leer esta parte si no has visto TF: Prime Beast Hunters, así como su película "Predacons Rising")

Tras la deserción y autoexilio de Megatron, la captura y probable muerte de Starscream, y los paraderos desconocidos de Shockwave y Soundwave, la facción conocida como los Decepticons enfrenta su hora más oscura. Con un Cybertron restaurado y funcional, capaz de producir y mantener vida, además por obra Autobot, los antiguos seguidores de Megatron dispersos a través de las vastas galaxias y sistemas, obligados muchos a exiliarse como su antiguo líder, pereciendo unos pocos que han tratado de echar abajo la victoria de los Autobots restantes, ocultos también unos cuantos, y ciertos soldados que sin ya una dirección que seguir, optaron por la rendición e, incluso, el otrora impensable cambio de bando.

En medio de esta etapa de prosperidad Autobot, aún una unidad de asalto, la última que queda reportándose como fiel a la causa, se mantiene vigente. Una nave Decepticon que surca el espacio, y cuyos tripulantes, los últimos Decepticon de élite que quedan, conocidos como "Reapers", recorren la galaxia circundante de Cybertron en busca de un solo objetivo muy claro: revivir la causa por la que tantos como ellos dieron sus vidas, por la que ellos mismos están dispuestos a entregar su spark, y por la gloria de los pasados ciclos en que las batallas les costaron todo. Tienen todo en contra y su reducido número es una desventaja, pero aún ante toda adversidad, un Reaper jamás se rinde, jamás huye, y jamás traiciona. Son ellos contra todos, y cada movimiento, cada estrategia estará llena de peligro, y cada error puede bien ser el último. ¿Podrán triunfar, o será la siempre creciente nueva armada Autobot suficiente para acabar con los mejores Decepticons que quedan, y que posiblemente habrá? ¡Estén atentos y lean para averiguarlo! Me gustaría mucho si pudieran decirme qué piensan de este escrito, ya sea por PM/MD o bien un review. El inicio de este fic lo situaría alrededor de este fin de semana, o bien en uno de los próximos días. ¡Nos leemos!

PD: Me gustaría que esta historia mesclase varios tipos de géneros, pues haré mi mejor esfuerzo porque quede lo mejor estructurada posible.

PD2: Habrá personajes de la serie, tanto Autobots como algún otro Decepticon que hayan visto antes, y por qué no, uno que otro que no sea directamente de Transformers: Prime, pero sí de algún otro medio de Transformers.


	2. Rastros de Energon, Parte 1

**Renacer Decepticon**

_**Capítulo 1: "Rastros de Energon, Parte 1" **_

La Savior, estación espacial Autobot y carguero de energon de categoría pesado, surcaba las estrellas lentamente, deslizándose entre el silencio que la devoraba al internarse en el sector 92. Quebraban la quietud del espacio sus motores de combustión, mientras Reach, el comandante en jefe de la estación, contemplaba pensativo el vacío en el que entraba la nave.

Hace unos instantes, había recibido una nueva transmisión desde una base establecida cerca del Mar de Óxido, y le costaba creer lo que oía… al punto en que llegó a creer que le estaban jugando una broma de mal gusto. No era así. Le habían pedido (ordenado, sentía él) que tomara el mando de la Savior para conducir una gran reserva de energon hacia Cybertron y de ese modo acelerar la reconstrucción de la corteza exterior del planeta. Había dudado en principio, pero decidió acceder pues los rumores sobre la caída de los Decepticons estaban tomando más fuerza que nunca. Incluso, y aunque al menos él no lo creía, se rumoraba que Megatron se había autoexiliado y abandonado a los pocos que le seguían. De ser cierto, Reach se había prometido a sí mismo ponerse al servicio de los autobots que hallase en su planeta y hacer lo que sea que le pidieran (u ordenaran)… y aunque había oído también que la resurrección del núcleo de Cybertron había requerido el sacrificio de alguien, no quería creer esto último. No de quien provino el sacrificio, al menos.

En estas cosas pensaba, cuando de pronto uno de sus compañeros lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-¡Señor! Tenemos algo registrado en el radar. Parece una nave de escape, una Voyager. ¿Cómo procedemos? –_Quiso saber el soldado, girándose a mirar a Reach. Éste no devolvió la mirada, sino que miró él mismo el radar.-_

-¿Tiene lecturas de energon dentro? -_Preguntó ahora el comandante._

-No señor, al parecer viene sin pasajeros. No detectamos ninguna señal de energon más que la de los motores, y la señal concuerda con los vehículos de emergencia de la Némesis. –_Informó, sin perder detalle.-_

-Bien. Entonces enciendan el rayo abductor y tráiganla al hangar. Veremos si se puede desmantelar y aprovecharemos el energon de combustible que tenga.

-¡A la orden, señor! –_Contestó entusiasta el joven autobot, indicando por el monitor junto a él a los técnicos del hangar que se prepararan para recibirla. _

Así lo hicieron, y en unos cuantos astrosegundos ya habían capturado en el área de efecto del rayo a la nave perdida. De seguro una falla en la Némesis la había hecho eyectar sin pasajeros, o con algún pasajero fallecido en el interior. En cualquier caso, los guardias de élite de la Savior –quienes tenían poco o ningún trabajo usualmente- se dirigieron de inmediato a la cubierta del hangar, más por curiosidad propia que como una medida de precaución, aunque era rutina y cada vez que se hacía una entrega o un cargamento de energon, ellos ya solían estar ahí.

De modo que Trackshot y Tinroad, valientes Aerialbots, estaban preparados para cualquier emergencia una vez que sus compañeros, los técnicos de mantenimiento, iniciaron la secuencia de ingreso. Desplegándose un muro metálico de gran grosor, y que formaba parte del fuselaje lateral de la Savior, quedó al descubierto el ingreso al carguero, por el cual la nave de escape fue deslizándose lentamente, atraída por el rayo ubicado unos metros más atrás de los guardias. Una vez estuvo dentro, dos minibots aseguraron el vehículo para posteriormente retirarse, dejando a los dos guardias de élite y a cuatro técnicos capacitados para ocuparse del resto.

-Bien amigo, ¿estás listo? –_Preguntó Trackshot.- _

-Seguro. Veamos el daño. –_Contestó sin mucho interés Tinroad.-_

De inmediato ambos desplegaron su cañón de mano, uno sumamente potente y que en el pasado había acabado con numerosos decepticons cuando éstos invadieron Iacon. "¡Esos eran buenos tiempos!" se dijo para sí Trackshot, sonriendo levemente ante el recuerdo mientras alzaba su brazo, y llevaba su otra mano hacia su cintura, listo para desplegar el escudo en caso de una trampa.

Tinroad por su parte miró con seriedad a uno de los técnicos, asintiendo. Éste hizo una leve mueca de nerviosismo y, con una lentitud que inquietó un poco al guardia, presionó un botón junto a la cubierta exterior de la voyager.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, ambos guardias listos para la acción, los técnicos divididos entre el nerviosismo y el aburrimiento de la rutina, y la pequeña nave de escape… vacía.

No había nadie dentro, ni siquiera un cuerpo o un decepticon herido. Simplemente vacía… sin siquiera una bomba.

Trackshot suspiró, y solo para asegurarse, entró a la nave para verificar que nadie estaba oculto dentro, junto con su compañero. Ambos se miraron, algo decepcionados del resultado, y se giraron para salir.

Pero antes de que lo hicieran, dos ojos rojos se abrieron lentamente en el techo del interior de la nave, y entre la leve iluminación que poseía la nave de escape, resaltaron como un incendio, ardiendo entre la penumbra. Uno de los técnicos alcanzó a divisar el detalle, pero cuando gritó para advertirles… ya era tarde.

-¡Cuidado!

Trackshot giró hacia el técnico que gritaba, mientras Tinroad, algo más rápido de mente, comprendió… en el instante exacto en que el infiltrado se dejaba caer del techo, y con un simple zarpazo, perforaba su cámara de spark a la vez que parte de su cuello. El autobot, que otrora había sido reconocido por su talento disparando, se desplomó como un saco de tuercas, eliminado por un enemigo a quien ni siquiera alcanzó a ver. Trackshot, que ya tenía un pie fuera de la nave por el grito del técnico, se lanzó fuera tan rápido como pudo… volteando con su arma ya lista para dejar hecho chatarra al invasor.

-¡Te haré p—

No pudo terminar.

Con un impulso espontáneo, el atacante se había lanzado fuera de la voyager empuñando una suerte de lanza… la que sin problemas se alojó en el pecho de Trackshot y lo hizo disparar una ráfaga de energía al suelo por impulso… en medio del dolor que sentía, el autobot pudo comprender, en parte, qué estaba pasando. Ante él, una figura no totalmente invisible, sino difusa y casi transparente, cuyos ojos rojos se podían divisar, se encontraba un decepticon… tal como si así este lo hubiera querido, se hizo visible, y antes de que su spark se extinguiera, comprendió que no había sido un decepticon cualquiera sino un Vorticon… y no sólo eso, sino que era, además… un Reaper. Antes de desplomarse, sólo pudo desearle suerte mentalmente a sus compañeros, entrando luego en estado de hibernación con su compañero… la lanza alojada aún en su pecho.

-¡Atención, un intruso! ¡Hay un decepticon aquí! –_Gritó uno de los técnicos, que despavorido, había huido hacia un comunicador junto al muro.-_

-No pueden oírte. –_Dijo con una voz grave y profunda, el Reaper, que con un movimiento simple de muñeca, arrancó la lanza del cuerpo de Trackshot, "envainándola" en su espalda. No era muy alto, y si bien era delgado, tampoco lucía para nada débil. Es más, no se veía como un transformer común, sino como una especie de bestia con figura humanoide. Sonrió levemente, acercándose… lo que hizo que el técnico se presionara contra el muro, asustado. Los pies y las manos del Reaper tenían garras, unas sumamente filosas, y se notaba que sus mandíbulas eran igual de peligrosas… ninguno de los cuatro técnicos restantes había visto antes a un vorticon. Y según habían oído, nadie nunca quería encontrarse con uno… mucho menos ellos. Hasta las ruedas en sus brazos y piernas, que conformaban su modalidad de vehículo –presumiblemente algún Cazador Cybertroniano-, lucían amenazantes, con aros filosos y relucientes que conformaban las llantas. Eran de color plata, como casi todo su cuerpo, y que a la vez tenía unos leves toques de color negro. –_Esto es lo que haremos. Ustedes se quedan aquí, no hacen nada, y tal vez decidamos que conserven sus sparks. Pero si tratan de ser una amenaza… -_avanzando, sonrió, ya casi junto al autobot… quien intentaba desviar la mirada, temblando. –_Van a terminar peor que estos guardias. ¿Queda claro?

-¡Acabaré con este monstruo! –_Exclamó de pronto uno de los técnicos, que reuniendo todo su valor apuntó hacia el vorticon con el blaster de trayectoria que llevaba Tinroad junto a una pierna. -_¡Hablo en serio!

-Por supuesto que sí. –_Dijo el vorticon, frunciendo el ceño y sonriendo. –_Pero si fuera tú, usaría la cabeza y me rendiría ahora. Yo solo puedo con ustedes y con cualquier refuerzo que traigan, y… hablando de refuerzos… espero compañía.

-¿C-Compañía?... –_Murmuró el técnico, confundido. ¿Sería una trampa?-_

-Sí. Entenderán que es mucho energon… aunque quisiera, no puedo llevarlo solo. No todo. –_Dijo lentamente y con una cruel sonrisa. –_De hecho, deben estar por llegar.

* * *

><p>En el puente de mando, Reach miraba incrédulo la nave ante él, a bastante distancia. Era grande… muy grande. Y se dirigía hacia ellos.<p>

-¡Nave espacial no identificada, reporte su tripulación! –_Exclamó el joven autobot de antes, que miraba nervioso junto a sus cinco compañeros de mando cómo la distancia se acortaba. -_¡Repito, reporte su identidad ahora!

Todos esperaron unos segundos más, mientras el oficial de vigilancia, inquieto por la forma en que la nave desconocida avanzaba directamente en contra de ellos, dejaba de mirar por un momento el monitor de seguridad del hangar. En él, se podía apreciar una imagen falsa de los técnicos trabajando en la voyager, mientras en verdad tres de ellos ya eran prisioneros de Sharptide, el vorticon miembro de los Reapers, y uno, el que había intentado atacarlo, yacía ya sin spark.

-¡Nave espacial no identificada, reporte su tripulación ahora o abriremos fuego! -_Fue Reach quien habló esta vez, inquieto. A diferencia de sus compañeros, él tenía una idea de a quién pertenecía aquella nave. Esperó unos treinta segundos más. -_¡Fuego a discreción! –_Los autobots no titubearon. La carga de energon era muy valiosa, y lo suficientemente abundante para operar prácticamente cualquier maquinaria… Reach no permitiría que unos decepticons cualquiera, trabajando como piratas espaciales, se hicieran con tal cargamento.-_ ¡Dije fuego, ahora!

-¡Señor! –_Contestó otro autobot, sorprendido. –_¡Los sistemas de armamento no funcionan! ¡Estamos sin línea!

-¿Qué? Imposible… ¡repárenlos! –_Ordenó Reach, inclinándose para hablar en el micrófono y lanzar una última advertencia… pero fue interrumpido.-_

Todas las luces en el puente de mando se apagaron de pronto, cortándose las comunicaciones a lo largo de toda la Savior.

-¿Hola? ¿Me reciben?... –_Fue lo único que Reach dijo, comprendiendo que lo único aún plenamente funcional era la comunicación del puente… el resto de la Savior había sufrido un fallo catastrófico. –_Si son decepticons… sólo les diré que no van a conseguir nada intentando atacarnos. El cargamento es casi nulo y está asegurado. No van a ganar nada de este ataque. –_Dijo con seriedad. –_Pueden hacer lo que gusten… pero si quieren esta nave, no caeremos sin pelear.

-Reach. No lo comprendes, ¿verdad?. –_Dijo de pronto una voz que heló el energon en las venas de cada autobot en la cabina… haciendo que Reach quedara perplejo por unos momentos. El tono frío, grave, autoritario… nunca olvidó esa voz, desde Iacon. –_Tu nave está perdida.

Los autobots se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, sin comprender… por respeto a su líder, no habían contestado, pero en lugar de eso se habían volteado a verlo. Todos esos ojos azules brillando en la oscuridad… la nave ante ellos se había detenido, igual que la suya. A lo lejos, se oyeron disparos de energía y gritos… que poco a poco empezaron a llenar la nave en penumbras.

-…No. Nosotros ya ganamos, Husk…-_Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el líder autobot.- _Megatron ha caído. Cybertron es nuestro. Puedes intentar destruir la spark de cada autobot en esta nave… pero te va a salir muy caro. –_Frunció el ceño… inspirando el deseo de luchar en todos los presentes.-_

_-_Una mente simple no merece un mejor final. Así lo quisiste. –_Contestó la voz, cortándose las comunicaciones… de pronto, las luces volvieron… y Reach pudo divisar, a gran distancia, un jet cybertroniano que avanzaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos.-_

_Era él._

_Era Husk. _

_-Fin del capítulo-_

Hola a todos, jeje, primero que nada, quiero agradecerles si llegaron hasta el final de este escrito, tanto por su tiempo como por su dedicación. Éste es mi primer fanfic de Transformers, y quiero decir que si bien tuve unos problemas a la hora de iniciarlo, me divertí haciéndolo y por lo mismo espero subir el próximo capítulo pronto. Respecto a la historia y a los protagonistas, sólo puedo decir que todo se irá aclarando con capítulos futuros, y respecto al fic en sí, espero que les esté gustando hasta ahora.

Si tienen algún comentario sobre lo que leyeron, les agradecería de sobremanera me dejaran un review contándome qué tal la pasaron con este capítulo, que originalmente iba a ser más largo e "introductorio", pero que por motivos de tiempo me vi obligado a separar en unas cuantas partes.

Bien, como es mi costumbre, me despido deseándoles lo mejor. ¡Gracias por leer el fic! : )


	3. Rastros de Energon, Parte 2

**Renacer Decepticon**

_**Capítulo 2: "Rastros de Energon, Parte 2"**_

Agitación. Nervios. Ansiedad.

Miedo.

Era lo que mejor definía al ambiente que se vivía en el interior de la Defender, una de las más importantes naves de ataque Autobot. Fuertemente armada, provista de cientos de valientes guerreros y con suficiente energon para subsistir por sí misma un par de ciclos más, se presentaba como un recurso de emergencia, siempre lista para atender el llamado de sus compañeros ante el peligro de una invasión Decepticon.

Hacía unos momentos que se había activado la alarma de "Ataque a un carguero de energon de clase Alfa" proveniente de la Savior, y ante la cual prácticamente toda la tripulación a bordo de la Defensor se preparó para el combate. Y es que en principio, se consideraba una tontería tratar de atacar, invadir o mucho menos robar a un carguero Autobot, ahora que los refuerzos y bases venían incrementándose exponencialmente. En segundo lugar, parecía una simple tontería; difícilmente aún quedarían Decepticons con suficientemente equipamiento, tiempo y número para intentar un asalto a gran escala. Tercero, y más importante aún, la alarma había alcanzado el grado de Alerta Roja a raíz de los rumores de quiénes podrían ser los "osados" atacantes de la Savior.

Precisamente de esto hablaría Scorch, Teniente General de la Defender, a los recién llegados novatos, caminando serio de un lado a otro, impaciente y ansioso a la vez. Desde hace un tiempo había adquirido el hábito de sobar lentamente el parche biónico que cubría la cuenca vacía de su ojo izquierdo cuando se encontraba pensativo, y esta no era la excepción. Después de todo, el hecho de haber perdido parte importante de sus ópticos se lo debía, precisamente, a un Reaper.

-¡Bien, escuchen todos! ¡Como saben, hay una alerta de código rojo, y eso significa que nos necesitan! ¡Sé lo que han oído y les comento que yo también, pero están aquí para escuchar qué van a hacer, y cómo van a hacerlo! –_Exclamó tan fuerte como puedo, lo que acalló en gran medida los murmuros de los autobos más asustadizos en el lugar. –_Vamos en camino hacia la Savior a toda velocidad, y según informó el segundo al mando de Reach, parecían estar bajo ataque de los Reapers. –_Al decir aquella palabra, unos pocos autobots volvieron a entrar en duda, cuchicheando de un modo que a Scorch se le hizo muy molesto. -_Sé lo que han oído de ellos. Sé que son peligrosos, y son de la poca basura Decepticon restante que aún se mantiene operativo. ¡Pero no por mucho! –_Golpeó su puño contra su palma abierta, serio. Era su trabajo alentar a sus Autobots, y con tal de ver caer a esos canallas, estaba dispuesto a dar lo mejor de sí. -_¡Vamos a entrar ahí, los dejaremos en ruinas, y luego le daremos las condolencias a Megatron nosotros mismos cuando lo encontremos! –_Varios de sus compañeros se pusieron de pie, gritando animados. Alrededor de un cuarto de los presentes –lo que, en números, llegaba a la nada detestable cifra de unos 50 bots- poseían un modo alterno correspondiente a un vehículo aéreo, lo que les daba una importante ventaja táctica. Scorch, a su vez, era un Aerialbot de gran tamaño, fuerte, macizo, y con un rojo fuego como color primario y en su casco a estilo tridente, atravesado su cuerpo por unas cuantas líneas de ensamble anaranjadas y negras. Su único óptico restante, azul y profundo, brillaba de ansiedad. _–Sé que no todos saben a lo que van a enfrentar, y por eso les voy a dar una breve lista de todo lo que sabemos ahora. El conocimiento del enemigo es vital, y por lo mismo los quiero informados ahora. ¡Si tienen un punto débil, lo van a saber ahora, los van a hacer chatarra, y van a ayudar a la causa por la que peleamos! ¡Ellos caen hoy, nosotros nos alzamos siempre!

Ante la arenga de su teniente, la mayor parte de los autobots que con él se encontraban ya estaban convencidos de su triunfo, y gritando y meneando sus manos lo demostraban. Scorch no era Optimus Prime, por supuesto, y los autobots con quienes trabajaba no eran precisamente conocidos por ser piadosos… pero bastaría.

Hasta entonces, siempre había sido así.

**Savior**

Los Autobots no lograban comprender qué pasaba, pero en su nerviosismo confiaban en que seguir disparando contra el Decepticon ante ellos, cubierto por un extraño tipo de campo de fuerza, terminaría por agotarlo y, eventualmente, destruirlo. Alto, de ojos rojos e inexpresivos, se mantenía impasible de pie y con una mano alzada hacia ellos, con sus dedos extendidos. De ella parecía generarse la barrera que lo protegía, y ante la cual nada estaban logrando –de momento al menos- los disparos de plasma de los Lockerbots, Autobots comunes, de bajo rango, dispensables, y bastante parecidos entre sí. Eran, en el fondo, la versión opuesta de un soldado Vehicon (casi extintos a esas alturas).

El invasor Decepticon, un Reaper según podían notar los Lockerbots, era alto, medianamente delgado y de un armazón púrpura, negro y rojo. Sus dedos, como los de casi todo Decepticon, eran filosos y terminaban en una suerte de garra, lo que a la vez se condecía con el cuerpo del invasor, con púas hacia atrás en los hombros y los antebrazos. Todo su cuerpo tenía una complexión más bien alargada pero firme, con un rostro impasible y duro, marcado por unos apenas perceptibles cortes hechos a lo largo de la guerra. Las ruedas que conformaban sus hombros y parte de sus rodillas eran metálicas, con cortas púas que servían como armas en su modalidad principal.

Al mismo tiempo que los Lockerbots se quedaban sin munición, el Reaper "tronó" su cuello, cerrando su puño.

_(Mourn. Decepticon y Reaper, suele ser a quien envían para contener a las unidades de avanzada Autobot. Es hábil y fuerte, pero no muy rápido. Su mayor peligro reside en—_

Ante la mirada sorprendida de los Lockerbots, así como de un guardián Autobot colosal que ya se unía a ellos, Mourn abrió su mano, y la barrera que hace unos segundos había contenido todos sus disparos simplemente se convirtió en una esfera de color purpúreo que mantenía en su mano.

-¿No quieren disparar un poco más? –_Preguntó serio e impasible, y en el instante en que los enemigos ya estaban reanudando el fuego, extendió sus dedos completamente… saliendo disparadas desde la esfera en su mano las cargas de plasma aún más potenciadas que antes en dirección a los Lockerbots, que en unos cuantos momentos habían quedado reducidos a carcazas humeantes y quemadas, entre el cuerpo sin spark del guardián Autobot.- _

_(-su capacidad de crear campos de energía, y una cierta manipulación de armas antigravedad. Tengan precaución al enfrentarlo, y traten de usar golpes físicos contra él. –Resonó la voz de Scorch a lo largo del salón. Los novatos asintieron, viendo en un proyector una imagen del Reaper, registrada en una cámara de seguridad hace unos días.) _

**Galería**

-Apuesto dos galones de energon a que lo puedo hacer antes. –_Comentó el Reaper a su compañera, sonriente. Jugueteaba con un revólver de plasma manual, que hacía girar con gracia entre dos de sus dedos. No tan alto como Mourn, y tampoco tan fuerte a la vista, tenía un diseño curioso, consistente en un casco casi a modo de sombrero, con pequeños alerones que sobresalían por el ala del mismo, varias placas metálicas que conformaban una suerte de chaqueta de color gris y azul oscuro, larga y ceñida a su cuerpo, abierta al frente, y una faja de acero con municiones de diferente tipo. Dos ruedas posicionadas en la parte posterior de sus hombros, así como dos en sus pantorillas permitían adivinar que su modo alterno era un tipo de vehículo desértico Cybertroniano. Con una mirada más bien relajada, y una actitud de despreocupación casi total, caminaba sin ver a dónde iba. Sus ojos, rojos como los de casi todo Decepticon, tampoco reflejaban una gran experiencia ni la típica concentración que solían tener en aquellas situaciones.-_

-Primero consigamos ese energon, y luego podemos hacer algún desafío. Tenemos una misión, y si me retrasas, juro que voy a usarte de escudo. –_Dijo secamente la Reaper, una Decepticon bastante bella, alta y de postura erguida. Era delgada, pero no al punto de lucir débil sino ágil, equilibrada y muy atractiva. Su cuerpo, como sus ojos, eran de un rojo intenso, con leves bordes de plata junto a las placas metálicas de su pecho, siendo de un plateado elegante y pulcro su vientre y sus dedos. A diferencia de otras Ladycons, su armadura craneal tenía una abertura en la parte posterior, de la cual delgados cables de plata oscura conformaban lo que se veía casi como cabello humano. Su modo alterno, según se veía, era un vehículo más bien ligero, consistente de dos ruedas ubicadas tanto en la espalda superior como baja. –_Por lo demás, tu parloteo me está desconcentrando, ¿sabes? Vas a hacer que nos descubran.

-¿Y no es eso más divertido aún? –_Contestó el Reaper, con una sonrisa desafiante, mientras metía una mano en su chaqueta y desenfundaba un segundo revólver, que hacía girar entre sus dedos.- _Vamos, Swirl. No puedes negar que estas misiones son lo máximo, ¿eh? –_La codeó suavemente.-_

-Ashh. Sólo intenta regresar con tu spark en su lugar. –_Respondió a su vez su compañera, girando sus ojos y alejándose con rapidez, corriendo a lo largo de la parte superior del ingreso a las galerías de tiro de los Autobots. Debía llegar al puente, y según los esquemas que había visto de la nave, era una buena ruta. Con muchas guardias, claro, pero para ella eso no sería problema. Y aunque le molestara un tanto la idea, sabía que al payaso de su compañero tampoco.-_

-Está bien. ¡Intentaré dejarte algunos! –_Gritó el Reaper mientras la veía acrecentar la distancia entre ambos. –_Okey, hora de trabajar.

Inspeccionar el área no le tomó mucho tiempo, y es que ni siquiera se movió de donde estaba. No había modo directo de dirigirse hacia el puente desde ese punto más que tomando el camino que su colega ya había escogido, por lo que a él le tocaba despachar a los guardias junto al acceso del hangar de municiones. "Va a haber muchos Autobots dentro" se dijo para sí mismo, y luego sonrió un poco ante esa idea. "De hecho no estaría nada mal". A lo lejos, tres guardias Autobot fuertemente armados custodiaban la entrada al arsenal, dándole la espalda.

-Vaya, si hasta parecen estatuas. –_Comentó en voz alta, aproximándose a la barandilla sobre el arsenal para tener un mejor ángulo. Hace tiempo había aprendido a no tener reservas en cuanto a sus enemigos, y es que como unos pocos Decepticons, él no había sufrido los estragos de la guerra en su período más fuerte, sino que sólo había conocido sus horrores tiempo después. –_¡Hey! –_Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, y tal como quería, los guardias se voltearon, sorprendidos y alertados por el intruso. _–Podría tener mil motivos para no disparar, pero… ¿saben? Ahora mismo, no se me ocurre ninguno. –_Sonrió, alzando sus armas los guardias Autobot. Estaban más que dispuestos a hacerlo chatarra, y casi podía sentir el aroma de las armas de metralla calentándose.-_

_(Shootout. Reaper sin mucha experiencia y sin mucho tiempo en batalla. No es particularmente fuerte ni demasiado rápido. Tampoco es un genio y sin duda no es de los más serios. Pero tiene una cosa que lo hace muy peligroso. Bueno, unas pocas cosas.)_

Shootout, reaccionando a una velocidad que contradecía en parte a lo que Scorch enseñaba, tuvo tiempo de hacer girar sus revólveres en sus dedos antes de ponerlos en posición de disparo. Una vez los hubo acomodado, simplemente dejó su talento fluir.  
>Dos cargas de plasma concentrado salieron expulsadas del cañón de sus armas, viajando a una velocidad sólo un poco menor a la de un rifle de repetición Cybertroniano, impactando una en la cabeza a uno de los guardias, y la otra directamente en la cámara de spark del otro. Por el ángulo del disparo, la segunda carga atravesó por completo al guardia, rebotando en la compuerta blindada tras de él y adoptando un ángulo lo suficientemente certero para alcanzar una de las granadas del tercer y último guardia, haciéndola estallar junto con buena parte del mismo con un breve quejido.<br>En menos de dos segundos, los tres guardias se encontraban ya sin spark, habiendo realizado Shootout una de las hazañas más básicas que sabía.

_(Tiene una precisión sin igual a la hora de disparar. Incluso si usan un campo de fuerza, podría hallar un modo de lograr acertar un disparo, así que es recomendable que lo enfrenten de a varios, y en movimiento. Si se quedan quietos, los alcanzará sin problemas. Aprovechen lo inmaduro que es. Hagámoslo pagar por sus crímenes contra nuestra causa.)_

Shootout enfundó sus armas y sonriendo confiado prosiguió su camino, bajando por la escalerilla ubicada junto a la pasarela superior del arsenal. Mientras tanto, la Defender se aproximaba peligrosamente a la Savior, y lo que encontrarían a tan sólo segundos de conseguirlo sin duda sería una sorpresa bastante grande.

Tal como los Reapers restantes lo habían planeado.

_-Fin del Capítulo-_

Muy buenas noches (o días) tengan todos, amigos y lectores. Nuevamente, quisiera agradecer a quienes han seguido hasta este punto este fic, y aún más a quienes han manifestado su apoyo de algún modo u otro. Este capítulo, aún a modo de introducción, pretendía presentar a unos pocos Reapers, quienes se darán a conocer plenamente en el capítulo siguiente.

Sin mucho más que decir, dejo avisado que el próximo capítulo estará pronto, y una vez finalizado aquel, la "trama" del escrito irá tomando su rumbo.

Ahora, y como siempre, se despide deseándoles lo mejor, Xixh4n-Cris.

PD: Cualquier comentario sobre este fic, o este capítulo, les agradecería ampliamente lo dejaran en un review. No necesitan una cuenta y sólo les tomará un par de segundos, pero me será de gran utilidad tanto anímicamente como para mejorar cualquier detalle que pueda presentar esta historia. ¡Anímate y dame tu opinión!

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
